In a typical business environment a user may be presented with reports including data relating to subjects or fields that the user may not be familiar with. A user who is not an expert in the relevant area of a report may be overwhelmed when it comes to discerning interesting relationships from the data of the reports. Furthermore, the user may desire an “insightful” visualization of the report data, for example a visualization that presents the subsets of data that exhibit a non-random and/or non-intuitive structure to the user in a form that is clear and visually appealing.